


Yuu and Aki Bang (almost) Everyone

by ManyIdleThoughts



Series: Things to See and People to Do [1]
Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: But this fic isn't explicit soooo, Casual Sex, Multi, Pegging definitely happened, Two threesomes also happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyIdleThoughts/pseuds/ManyIdleThoughts
Summary: Sometimes you just have to go for it. Life in this world can be cut so short, after all.
Relationships: Everyone/Aki Tamashiro, Everyone/Yuu Kannagi
Series: Things to See and People to Do [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633462
Kudos: 3





	1. In the Universe Where Only Yuu Kannagi Exists

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings for both chapters: Protagonist - Every member of the 1st Unit, every member of the 2nd Unit, every member of the 3rd Unit, and every backup member except Erina der Vogelweid
> 
> Pairings I will not do: Protagonist - Erina der Vogelweid, Ren, Shio
> 
> Have you ever had one of those days where you just want to write something short and stupid?

**Lindow**

It was supposed to be a threesome, and they were supposed to start it off with putting on a little “show” for Sakuya, but, well...she didn’t really tell them to stop...and Lindow looked really fucking good panting and writhing under him…

**Sakuya**

Yuu made sure to treat Sakuya like a queen after he wrecked her husband.

**Soma**

He didn’t like when Soma called himself a “monster,” and he certainly didn’t want to call Soma one either, but there’s honestly no other way to describe Soma in bed.

**Kota**

Kota always knew how to fill the silence that naturally fell around them. Outside of mission hours, it was idle chatter about everyday life. Inside the bedroom, it was moans and whimpers and begging for more.

**Alisa**

Yuu didn’t need resonance to know that he had a pretty special connection with Alisa. Flashbacks about violent Aragami during sex _really_ killed the mood, though.

**Tatsumi**

Is it possible for someone to talk about their crush the entire time they were getting railed? 

Yes.

Tatsumi was proof...and it was actually kinda impressive to hear fragments of Hibari’s name in between moans.

**Brendan**

Brendan was sweet and careful and a bit too serious. Yuu’s pretty sure he spent more time getting prepped instead of fucked that night.

**Kanon**

Sex with Kanon is like fighting Aragami with Kanon. Her personality seems to change, Yuu gets injured, and Kanon somehow remains endearing by the end of it.

**Annette**

They had a nice romantic dinner. And then Annette broke his pelvis.

He’d have to talk to her about controlling her strength outside of fighting Aragami...but he _does_ have a thing for strong women...

**Shun**

Shun gave him mixed signals the entire time.

“Harder!” and “You suck at thi-ahhhh…!” and “D-don’t stop!” and “I guess you’re _kinda_ okay at this or whatever...”

But that troublesome aspect of Shun’s was cute too.

**Karel**

It was more of a business transaction than anything.

**Gina**

Gina was all coy smiles and deliberate touches. She sure liked teasing younger guys, now that he thought about it...

**Frederico**

Frederico was cute and nervous and eager to please. And _a very quick learner._ Yuu expected Gina to be the kinkiest one in her squad, but no, everyone else was vanilla in comparison to Frederico.

**Hibari**

It just didn’t seem right to do this knowing Tatsumi’s been in love with her since forever…

Then again, it wasn’t like Tatsumi _had_ to know or anything...

**Licca**

Licca was unsurprisingly good with her hands.

But Yuu was better.

**Gen**

Gen…Gen had a _lot_ of experience...

**Tsubaki**

With Tsubaki’s firm guidance, Yuu learned what a strap-on was.


	2. In the Universe Where Only Aki Tamashiro Exists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Director said it's Aki's turn to fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day, y'all!

**Lindow**

It took a lot of persuasion, but Aki finally got to try out Lindow’s Aragami arm with the couple’s permission.

And it was a good thing she did because how else were they going to find out it could vibrate? Best! Night! Ever!

**Sakuya**

They tried to put on a little “show” for Lindow, but the man was more interested in alcohol than the two lovely ladies getting it on in front of him. At least Sakuya still fucked her until she couldn’t remember her own name.

**Soma**

He was awkward and gentle and surprisingly sweet for someone who’s normally so rude.

**Kota**

Some people were just made to be relentlessly teased until they were nothing but a whimpering puddle in your hands. Kota was way too cute for his own good.

**Alisa**

Aki’s grateful for the intimate bond between them. Resonance was a real lady boner killer, though… There’s nothing quite like getting a violent flashback of blood dripping from the Dyaus Pita’s jaws while your face was in between Alisa’s thighs.

**Tatsumi**

“You can pretend I’m Hibari if you really want to.”

“No, I can’t do that to you! That’d be so awful... And besides, I don’t think Hibari even owns a strap-on anyway.”

Tatsumi was a fool if he really believed that last part.

**Brendan**

Aki had to take matters into her own hands and ride Brendan’s dick herself if she expected to actually get anywhere.

It was still kinda hot that he managed to control the pace...even if he made her go softer and slower than she’d like...

**Kanon**

After getting shot by Kanon during their training simulation for the twenty-seventh time, Aki decided to put the gunner over her knee and spank her. Hard.

And then she fucked her. Harder.

**Annette**

Annette was so cute, so eager, and even clumsier than Kanon. Aki ached all over afterwards.

**Shun**

Sex with Shun is like playing poker with Shun. Easy-to-read expressions and consistently calling his bluffs. 

And being rewarded with cute, flustered faces.

**Karel**

Karel gave her a discount. ...Aki wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about that.

**Gina**

For the most part, Gina was surprisingly vanilla. But she was a gentle lover, and Aki found no faults in that.

**Frederico**

After some careful encouragement, Frederico was able to calm his nerves down enough to ask Aki to make a mess out of him.

She happily obliged.

**Hibari**

As she suspected, Hibari did indeed own a strap-on.

And it was thicker than Aki's...

**Licca**

Licca may have been good with her hands, but Aki was good with her mouth.

...at least, she was when it came to eating pussy, but when it came to dirty talk (or any kind of talking, really)? Not so much...

**Gen**

It sounds like common sense, but older men really were _leagues_ different from fumbling teenage boys, _especially_ in sex.

**Tsubaki**

Tsubaki destroyed her, and Aki begged for more.


End file.
